Perfect Place
by Jenniffer Carr
Summary: Nick and Jo's mistletoe kiss(this was my contest entry)


----- Original Message ----- 

**From:** [Scott Kerr][1]

**To:** [lidsey@paxemail.com][2]

**Sent:** Thursday, November 25, 1999 9:32 PM

**Subject:** My Story: The Place To Be By Jenniffer Carr

  


Here Lindsey, Liz,

This is for the contest you have posted on your site. I wrote this during Grammer class very quickly so I hope you like it. Say hi to the rest of the judges for me!

Jenniffer Carr

"Perfect Place"

"Children,"Jo said walking into the dining room,"I would Like to see all of you in the parlor in five minutes." She winked at them and then turned around and walked straight into Nick who had been standing there.

"Oh, Nick!"she said quickly, trying to steady herself,"Can you come too?" She tried not to look into his eyes as she spoke because it always made her blush.

"Sure Jo, I'll be in in a second," he said calmly and turned and walked out the door.

**********

Five minutes later when they were all assembled in the parlor quietly, Jo began to talk,"As you all know, Christmas is only three days away and we only have our tree. We need some more decorations fast, so today we are going to have a contest." She looked at all the eager faces and then continued,"Everyone in this room will find a partner when I say go. Then you have exactly one hour to find your perfect decoration and bring it back here. The prize for the prettiest piece will be told when everyone returns. All set?" Everyone nodded.

"1...2...3...GO!!!"Jo shouted and everyone raced out of the room.

"Are we doing it too?"Nick asked with a silly grin on his face,"Because I know the perfect place!"

"Yes I was planning to..."but before she could say anything else Nick shouted,"Race ya!",and was out the door.

"Nick Riley get back here!" she yelled grabbing her coat and running out the door behind him. Nick looked back and grinned again, but didn't stop running. Jo ran behind him and followed him into the woods. She stopped to rest for a second and when she looked up, he was gone.

"Nick! Where are you!"

**********

"Nick Riley get back here!"

"What was that?"Bess said turning to face Dan who was her partner. Before he could say anything else Nick came running out the front door and Jo was close behind him.

"Where are they going?"Dan asked.

"Let's find out!" Bess grabbed his hand and they took off running behind Nick and Jo.

**********

Nick was hiding behind a tree when Jo came up.

"Nick!"she shouted coming into a clearing. She leaned against the tree that he was hiding behind. "Why do I love that man so much if he does stuff like this to me?'she muttered under her breath, but it was just loud enough for him to hear. He almost choked. She walked back out into the clearing.

"I heard that Jo," he said walking up behind her. She spun around, "Nick!"

He enjoyed looking at her shocked face.

"This is the place I told you about,"he said walking closer to her.

"What is so special about it?"Jo asked looking around her. Nick pointed above her at a clump of mistletoe. She gazed into his eyes and he leaned down to kiss her. Suprisingly she didn't protest and kissed him back. She melted into his arms and he pulled her closer. He pulled back for a second so he could look in her eyes,

"I love you Jo," Nick said softly kissing her again.

"I love you to Nick."

"Why don't we get our entry and take it back to Plumfield?"Nick asked after a while. She quietly nodded and stepped aside and watched him with happiness. They slowly walked back to Plumfield arm in arm.

**********

Dan and Bess watched the whole thing. When Nick and Jo were far enough away so they could not hear them Dan said,"wanna try it? There is still some mistletoe left."

Bess slowly nodded and followed him into the clearing.

**********

Nick and Jo turned around when they heard a noise. They looked back into the clearing and saw Dan leading Bess into it. 

"Guess they found it too!"Jo said laughing as she and Nick walked away again to give the other two some privacy,"It really is a perfect place Nick." She looked into his eyes. 

"Yes it is, Jo" he said leaning down and kissing her again,"yes it is."

THE END

HOPE YOU LIKED IT!!!!!!!

email your comments to [Virtual@dellnet.com][3]

   [1]: mailto:virtual@dellnet.com
   [2]: mailto:lidsey@paxemail.com
   [3]: mailto:Virtual@dellnet.com



End file.
